Never Said Thank You For That
by adambrody10
Summary: summer was now the one who was fighting over seth, and he liked it. until that is something happened to change his mind. SS


based on the song by Jimmy Eat World, Hear you me. It may not seem like it, but a couple of the lines in the song inspired me. Well a line that I misheard inspired me.

This is when Seth and Alex are going out, and so are Zach and Summer

--Never Said Thank You For That--

Seth's POV

I lay on my bed, having another one of my famous talks with Captain Oats about Summer. Except I shouldn't be having this one, Alex is my girlfriend. So it feels like I'm cheating on her..but with words. If that makes sense.

So I'm telling Captain Oats about how much I envy Zach, and I hear her voice. Thank god I wasn't talking when she came in, but she could have heard me from down the hall. Let's hope not.

"Cohen I broke up with Zach."

I tried not to look to excited. "Oh, well that's too bad."

"Save it Cohen, I know your happy, so just act it."

"I'm not, it doesn't really affect me. I have Alex."

"Oh well, I just wanted you to know that I still have feelings for you."

Yes. Now she would be the one fighting for me, and I could sit back and enjoy the two ladies battling over me. We both knew that I would chose her in the end, but I won't say that now.

"Uh huh." I said, trying to seem uninterested.

"And I'll do anything to get you back."

"Okay."

"Alright, uh okay bye."

"Bye."

She stormed off, probably to go plot against Alex.

2 months later.

Life is good. Summer and Alex are fighting over me, and I get to enjoy watching. I'm still with Alex, but she knows that Summer wants me.

I'm in Miami now, visiting the Nana.

All of a sudden, my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Seth, its me." Alex.

"Hey, what's up, you sound upset."

"My landlord just kicked me out, I don't know what to do.. I have nowhere to go and..."

Beep.

I looked at my cell phone screen and the call had been disconnected. I tried calling her back, but her phone must have died. Great. I have no way back and my girlfriend is homeless. I have no other friends in Newport to call so I'm screwed, or she's screwed.

There always is Summer, but they hate each other. So i figure that she'll go to a friends house.

Summer's POV

I was driving along when all of a sudden I see someone on the side of the road. Wait a second..is that? Yes, it is. Alex Kelly, sitting on a sidewalk...crying?

I pull over, and she looks up.

"What's wrong?"

"My landlord just kicked me out. I forgot to pay rent...4 times in a row."

"Harsh."

"I know, and all of my friends are off getting high at some party on the beach."

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me, my parents aren't home, and even if they were they wouldn't mind."

Alex looked confused, but why shouldn't she be. We basically hated each other.

"But, but you hate me."

"Well not really, I just hate that you have Cohen. I'm jealous, I guess."

"Don't be. He's just toying with me.. I can tell he's in love with you."

Woah.

"Let's not talk about guys, especially not Cohen. Just come over, and we can have a girls night, no talk of guys."

"Okay." She said, smiling. "Thanks."

Seth's POV

When I came home, I asked Alex what she did that night.

"I had no one. None of my friends were in town, and neither was my family, not that they would take me in."

"Then who took you in?"

"I think we both know Seth."

And then I fell in love with her yet again. And I don't mean Alex.

My cell phone rings. It's Ryan. Marissa and Summer were In an accident, no she wasn't okay. And no, he didn't mean Marissa.

Summer was..Summer was...I couldn't bring myself to say it. I can't believe it. She can't die. Not now, defiantly not now. I didn't even tell her that I loved her, I didn't say that I would always pick her over anyone, especially Alex. I will never be able to propose, to marry, to have kids with her. I had to do something.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

I told Alex that I was sorry, we couldn't date.

She understood, and left. I was such an idiot. I was too selfish to tell Summer how I felt, so I played with her feelings. I want to die. I want to die, but I can't. I'm too much of a coward to kill myself.

So I'll just live a life of pain and suffering. It's what I deserve.

I didn't even get to say thank you

She took Alex in.

I never said thank you for that,

Now I'll never have the chance.

A/N- last two lines are from the song, when i first heard it i thought it said you gave her someplace to go, but then i heard us but i still had the idea so this idea was based of something i thought i heard, if that makes any sense.


End file.
